The present invention relates to a data traffic processing method in a subscriber network access subsystem (SNAS) of an advanced communications processing system (ACPS).
A communications processing system (CPS) is a gateway device for easily obtaining necessary information by interlinking a public switched telephone network (PSTN) with a packet switched data network (PSDN) to connect an information user to an information provider.
Recently, the importance of data communications is being on increase in comparison with voice communications. However, since the information provider is contained in the PSDN and the information user belongs to the PSTN, it is difficult to communicate therebetween, and important information may be not used.